gate_to_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
BC-304
='BC-304 ''"Daedalus" Class Battlecruiser'= ' ' :"It has a few advantages over the Prometheus. The more advanced alien technologies were integrated into the original design rather than tacked on after the fact."'' - Samantha Carter The BC-304, also known as the Daedalus-class warship, is a class of deep space carrier built by the Tau'ri, and was the most advanced series of vessels in the Tau'ri Fleet capable of rivaling even the most powerful alien spaceships. As of 2009, six Daedalus-class warships had been built. These 304s are the USS Daedalus, USS Odyssey, USS Korolev, USS Apollo, PLAN Sun Tzu, and USS George Hammond. Five are known to be in active service. All but two are operated by the United States Air Force. One 304, the Korolev, was given to the Russian Federation, and subsequently lost in a battle with the Ori, while another 304, the Sun Tzu, is operated by the Chinese Government. 'Overview' Although referred to as "sister ships" to the BC-303 Prometheus, the 304s differ significantly in their design and technology. While the Prometheus was originally built with reverse-engineered Goa'uld Technology and salvaged equipment such as the Transportation Rings, the 304s incorporated Asgard Technology in their original design. All 304 class ships are equipped with Asgard shields, sensors and transporters, as well as intergalactic hyperdrive technology that allow the ships to carry supplies to Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy. However, the Asgard initially refused to install any of their weapons on the 304s, changing their minds only when faced with their extinction as a species. In 2007, they equipped Earth's flagship, the USS Odyssey, with their most advanced technology, including plasma beam weapons. Later, the USS Daedalus and USS Apollo were also updated with these weapons. It is assumed that all future ships will be provided with these weapons as well. 'History' Originally, the USS Prometheus proved itself to be a capable warship, with several more ships of the BC-303-class planned for construction. However, in a show of gratitude for the Tau'ri's help in battling the Replicators, the Asgard provided a technological retrofit for the Prometheus. With the Asgard upgrades, and whatever knowledge and fine-tuning that the Prometheus went through during her shakedown, the current BC-303 class became obsolete. Therefore, a new spaceship, intended to be built from the ground up with these upgrades, was designed. It immediately became one of Stargate Command's most important projects. Currently, seventy percent of the SGC's operating budget has been transferred to the construction of Daedalus-class vessels. The first vessel of the class was the USS Daedalus, which was introduced in 2005. Upon its completion, the ship was immediately assigned to the Pegasus Galaxy to assist the Atlantis Expedition in the Tau'ri-Wraith war. The following year, in 2006, the second Daedalus-class ship, USS Odyssey, was constructed. The ship's initial mission was to deal with the Lucian Alliance and, foremost, the forces of the Ori, which had invaded the galaxy. The first two Daedalus-class ships were commanded by the United States Air Force. However, when the Ori invaded the Milky Way a third Daedalus-class ship was near completion. The RFS Korolev was given to the Russians as a "trade agreement" for the United States Of America to continue running the SGC with the Alpha Gate, which was on lease from Russia. The Korolev was destroyed during the Battle of P3Y-229 soon after being rushed into service. In 2007, when faced with the extinction of their race, the Asgard gave the Tau'ri their complete knowledge base in the form of the Asgard Computer Core. They also gave the Tau'ri vessel, USS Odyssey, a mass-upgrade. Since that historic event, all Daedalus-class warships have been outfitted with Asgard advancements, notability in the form of Asgard Plasma Beam Weapons. These weapons have given the Tau'ri a military superiority over most other known races in the universe. Another Daedalus-class ship, the USS Apollo was constructed later in 2007. It was stationed around Earth in defense against a potential Ori attack. The attack never took place, however, and it was subsequently assigned to the Pegasus Galaxy to fight the Asurans in the Asuran-Tau'ri-Wraith war. The next 304 in line, the PLAN Sun Tzu, was put into service by China in early 2009. In its first mission, the Sun Tzu and the Apollo jointly engaged the ZPM Powered Hive, which had found the location of Earth. The attack was a failure and both the ships were crippled in battle. The Hive ship was then subsequently destroyed over Earth. Additionally, Earth's sixth 304, the USS George Hammond (introduced in an alternate timeline as the "Phoenix"), was completed in 2009 and is placed under the command of Colonel Samantha Carter. It later took part in the defense of Icarus Base and other Lucian Alliance conflicts. 'Locations' 'Bridge' 304s feature several upgrades over the USS Prometheus, but the bridge layout is relatively similar. The forward view port is wider to allow a greater visual field. This is particularly useful during battle situations, allowing several officers to make suggestions about how to proceed without obstructing the captain's chair. Also built into the forward view port is a Heads up display. A weapons officer sits to the right of the captain; a helmsman to the left. The bridge is located in the superstructure at the beginning of the ship's neck. The map display table in the back of the bridge is lit in a different color for each ship — on the Daedalus it is green, the Odyssey's is orange, the Apollo's is white/blue, the Korolev's was purple, and the George Hammond's is yellow/orange. An alternate version of the Daedalus had an orange-lit map as well, and an alternate version of the George Hammond had an Asgard terminal (this was done to give the crew access to the Asgard Core while on the bridge). 'Crew Quarters' 304s contain a number of relative spacious crew quarters. While the location of the entirety of them are unknown, several are positioned along the hull of the ship, allowing for a view into space via window. 'Engineering' The engineering deck has several control panels specifically rigged for Asgard operators. A view port overlooking the Asgard hyperdrive can be found at the aft end of the chamber. The engine room can accommodate a dozen personnel at any given time. Tasks from systems diagnostics to the deployment of weapons can be carried out here. 'Briefing Room' 304s are designed with a briefing room, in which the captain can meet with senior officers for briefing before difficult/complex or strategic operations. The 304s' briefing room is a spacious room with a high ceiling, paneled in gray tones and equipped with large florescent lighting fixtures on the ceiling. It is dominated with a large black meeting table, and lined with several chairs along the sides. Behind the captain's chair is a large flat screen monitor built into the wall. As a screensaver, it displays the seal of the ship with the ship name at the top and the registry number of the ship along the bottom. 'Infirmary' The Infirmary of 304s are nearly identical to the one on board the Prometheus. They contain several rooms with hospital beds and likely storage rooms, stocked with all manner of medications for the crew members, as well as equipment to support the crew during injuries that would be likely to be sustained onboard ship. A surgical suite is also part of the infirmary. 'Hangar Bay' The 304s are able to carry twice as many F-302 fighter-interceptors as the Prometheus — eight in each of its two hangar bays, for a total of 16. However, the Daedalus and Apollo carry fighters only in the starboard hangar; the port hangar has been used to carry other vehicles, such as Puddle Jumpers from Atlantis. It is unclear if this is also true of the other 304 class vessels. Asgard shields can extend around the hangar doors in the event the flight deck is occupied while decompression procedures are scheduled to commence. An Al'kesh can barely fit into the hangar bay. 'Officer's Mess' Because the 304s are designed for extensive deep-space voyages, an officer's mess is available to off-duty personnel. It is located on the starboard side of the ship and offers a view port into space. Hot coffee and other drinks are available in the mess, no matter the time of day. 'Bomb Bay' At least one 304, the USS Apollo, featured a large bomb bay built into the underside of the ship, capable of deploying the Horizon weapons platform. A control room just aft of the bay included a set of observation windows, arranged much like the ship's engine room. So far, it has only been mentioned in relation to the Apollo, and no corresponding bay doors appear on the underside of the USS Daedalus; it's unclear whether any other 304s were so equipped, or if the Apollo constitutes a new variant of the class. 'Asgard Knowledge Room' The Asgard knowledge room is a room on board the USS Odyssey. The room contains a curved holographic display which is linked into the Asgard Computer Core. It can display the information stored in it to the user on a larger display than the one on the core itself and so can by used to search the database and study its contents in more detail and with greater ease. Dr. Daniel Jackson used it to pass time onboard USS Odyssey when it was trapped in a Time Dilation Field, evading attack by Ori warships. 'Brig' The brig on a 304 was a small, unadorned room not dissimilar to the ship's storage compartments; it contained a surveillance camera through which the prisoners could be observed. Though apparently designed for only a single occupant, it has been used to hold up to four people, indicating there may be only one such room on the ship. It has been used to imprison James Marrick when he created new Replicators that took over his body in that cell on board the Odyssey and the Wraith Todd on the USS Daedalus during the Battle of the Super-hive. 'Armory' There are several armories on a 304. It is unknown how many armories existed, but they appear to be small and packed with various weapons and munitions. They are known to contain Tau'ri, Goa'uld and Wraith weapons. The armory on the Daedalus was used to arm Ronon Dex and Dr. Jennifer Keller when Todd hijacked the ship, and would later have been used to arm the rest of the crew had Todd not retreated to his ship. 'Airlocks' Several Airlocks line the slender midsection of the ship. Airlocks may be vented through initiating a venting sequence controlled through the computer consoles, or performing a manual override to open the door via a control keypad. 'Technology' The 304s boast a large amount of incredibly advanced technology, most of which came from the Asgard, which helps make 304s a formidable craft, capable of rivaling the spaceships of most races. In contrast to its predecessor, the BC-303, the new Daedalus-class ships had several significant advantages in that the more advanced alien technologies were integrated into the original design rather than added on afterwards. 'Sensors' The 304s feature a Long-Range Transmitter, located with a series of other communications-related equipment, including Asgard Sensors, at the top-rear port section of the ship. There are also sensors located on the nose section of the ship. These sensors are highly advanced as they can scan and pinpoint life signs from far away, and are also what allows the Asgard Transporters to lock on to an object accurately. 'Shields' Energy shields are the primary defense technology used by 304s. The technology was shared by the Asgard with the Tau'ri after their contributions in defeating the Replicators, and so the Earth-designed Daedalus-class warships are protected by Asgard shields, giving them a great advantage over the space-faring races of both the Milky Wat and Pegasus Galaxies. Asgard shields create an elliptical "bubble" around a spaceship that absorbs and diffuses the energy from weapons fire. The shields will gradually weaken under sustained fire, rather quickly if the attack is of sufficient force, allowing energy from attacks to bleed through and cause damage to the ship. Although additional energy can be allocated to the shield bubble to reinforce it, the only way for a ship to ultimately survive a continual attack is to withdraw and give the shields time to recharge. 'Asgard Transporters' The Asgard first allowed the Tau'ri access to a very basic form of their beaming technology, which they included on the USS Prometheus during a refit around 2003. In 2005, however, during the Tau'ri-Wraith war, the Asgard provided Earth's first Daedalus-class ship with a much more advanced form of beaming technology. However, they placed a series of fail-safes into the transporters to prevent the humans from using the technology offensively. Despite this, the Daedalus used its transporters to beam Nuclear Warheads onto several Wraith Hive Ships (with begrudging help from an Asgard), destroying them. The Wraith, however, were able to develop Jamming Codes that prevented the transporters from obtaining a lock, making the transporters all but useless against them. Shields have also proven to be just effective as jamming devices. The Korolev failed to get a clear lock as they tried to beam nuclear warheads onto Ori warships. The transporters are unable to work through either the 304's shields or the enemy ship's shields, shown when the Odyssey was only able to beam Doctor Daniel Jackson out of an Ori warship when its shields were lowered and when the Daedalus had to lower its shields to beam up Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard and Ronon Dex. If the ship is in the middle of a battle, this is inadvisable as lowering the shields renders the 304 vunerable for a few seconds while it uses the transporter. 'Asgard Computer Core' The Asgard Computer Core is a database of all the knowledge of the Asgard. The computer core includes a knowledge base of the entire Asgard history, interactive holograms of every Asgard, time dilation technology, and an independent power source. These features likely only scratch the surface of the device's full capability. The Asgard gave this to the Tau'ri as a gift and to help them fight the Ori. The Asgard installed it on the Odyssey in 2007 before committing mass-suicide. It is unknown whether the computer core was installed on any other Daedalus-class ship. Although that seems unlikely, the Phoenix had a room which contained an Asgard computer core in an alternate timeline. 'Cloak' The Daedalus-class ship USS Odyssey also acquired a very effective cloaking device of Ancient design from Dr. Daniel Jackson, who at the time possessed Ancient knowledge. At first, Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter had trouble getting the ship to decloak. However, they were eventually able to cloak and decloak the ship by simply pressing a few buttons. It is unknown if any of the other Daedalus-class ships possess this ability. Jackson claimed that "having a Zero Point Module helps" so it's possible he utilized the ZPM on the ship in some manner while creating its cloak, or that it was not as efficient as those on other ships and required levels of power only a ZPM could provide. He probably adjusted the shields in some way, similar to the Ancient Puddle Jumpers. 'Transportation Rings' In addition to the Asgard Transporters the 304s also possesses Transportation Rings as a means for transportation. Transportation rings are used to transport people or objects over short distances, from ship to ship, or even to a nearby planet. Transportation rings were originally designed by the Ancients, but have since been used by a wide variety of races. The BC-303, the Prometheus, was the first Tau'ri ship to use Transportation rings, but the technology has since been passed on to the Daedalus-class ships. It is unknown whether the Tau'ri steal Transportation rings from other races, like the Goa'uld, or if they construct them themselves but the former is more likely. As, like the Goa'uld, the ship's computer has no control over the rings, likely because they are often considered a security risk when enemies wish to board the ship as the crew have no way to shut the rings off. 'Heads Up Display' A Heads Up Display can be pulled up on the center window of a 304's bridge. The transparent display overlays icons on to real-world objects that can be seen through the window, such as various enemy ships and other points of interest. Much like the HUD of a Puddle Jumper, the view from the bridge remains unobstructed, meaning pilots and crew can still see the battlefield, and even weapons fire dissipating the shield before them. 'Engines' The 304s feature multiple means of maneuverability, notably 3 engines: Maneuvering Thrusters, the Sublight drive and the Asgard hyperdrive. 'Maneuvering Thrusters' Maneuvering Thrusters are one of three methods of propulsion on 304s. While maneuvering thrusters are by far the slowest form of propulsion, they are able to make slight adjustments to a ship's trajectory and to help gain momentum. Reverse thrust is also possible, which is in place to help a ship slow down in the frictionless environment of space. 'Sublight Engines' The 304s have 2 main rocket boosters at the rear of the ship, which are their Sublight engines. While several smaller rocket engines also exist at the rear, these engines provide the greatest thrust, capable of moving the ship at speeds around half the speed of light. 'Hyperdrive' The Tau'ri were first given Asgard hyperdrive technology as thanks for their help in fighting the Replicators, which are now standard on all 304s. However, Earth ships use considerably weaker power sources when compared to Asgard vessels, making the drives not being able to function at their true capacity. However, shortly prior to their extinction, the Asgard installed an advanced power core aboard the Odyssey. It is unclear whether this new power core actually improved the Odyssey's performance, as the ship was already using a Zero Point Module at that point. However, even under powered, these hyperdrives are one of the fastest when compared to those of most space-faring races. 'Deceleration Thrusters' Deceleration thrusters are used to slow a 304 down. They are situated on the front side of the large rectangular hyperdrive engine sections and are mostly used to land. 'Roles' The 304's are designed as a battlecruiser and a deepspace cruiser. It is a battle cruiser because of its fire power and effectiveness in ship-to-ship combat. For example, it has enough power to pierce some of the most advanced shielding known as well as take 14 hits from an Ori Energy Beam before the shield fails. It is also a deepspace cruiser because of its ability to travel at intergalactic speeds for great distances. For example, the Daedalus is able to make a way from the Milky Way to Pegasus in about two weeks, even without a ZPM. 'Armaments' The 304 has a vast array of weapons, ranging from projectile to energy based. 'Railguns' The 304 has 32 Railguns, which have become standard on F-302 Fighter-Interceptors, the Prometheus and all Daedalus-class vessels for ship-to-ship combat. Just a few shots are able to take out a Wraith Dart relatively quickly and deal damage to Hive Ships, though they have proven ineffective against Ori shields. During the Battle of Asuras, an opening salvo from a 304's railguns proved powerful enough to cause severe damage to an unshielded Asuran-built ''Aurora''-Class Battleship, possibly leading to its destruction. It is also theorized that 304s still kept their Railguns as a secondary weapon when their Asgard weapons fail. 'Battle Complement' Being a deep space carrier, the Daedalus-class carries a complement of several fighters, F-302s by default. The F-302s were originally used by the Daedalus-class' predecessor, the BC-303. The F-302s are mostly used in dogfights against other alien fighters. However, they have also proved effective in disabling the hyperdrive engines of Wraith Hive ships. The F-302s can be fitted with Nuclear warhead missiles if necessary to attack Wraith Hive ships or other ships. 'Missiles' The 304s have 16 missile bays, Naquadah enhanced Nuclear warheads, and at least one ship, the USS Apollo, is known to have the Horizon weapon system. Among the warheads 304s are known to carry are Mark III, Mark VIII, and Mark IX. It is unknown if some of these 304s may carry conventional warheads to attack an enemy ship. However, it is also known that 304s still carry missiles as a secondary weapon in case their Asgard weapons fail. 'Asgard Beam Weapons' Asgard Plasma Beam Weapons were placed on the Odyssey as a gift to the Tau'ri in a mass upgrade, providing the ship with a means to effectively fight the Ori warships that had been invading the Milky Way galaxy. These weapons were eventually equipped on both the Daedalus and the Apollo, which put them to good use almost immediately when they used them to rapidly destroy the ''Aurora''-class battleships that the Asurans were deploying in the Pegasus galaxy. In an alternate timeline, these weapons were also equipped to the Phoenix, and used to destroy Wraith Hive ships in even fewer hits than Ori warships and Aurora-class warships, as Hive ships possess no shields (allowing even easier penetration). It is more than likely that these weapons will be installed on all other 304s as well. The beam weapons can penetrate the shields of the Ori, Asuran, and probably the Lucian Alliance Warships. 'Horizon Weapons System' The system consists of a large, bullet-shaped delivery module containing ten missiles, six with Mark IX tactical warheads and four decoys. The device can be carried in the bomb bay of a 304 like the Apollo. Deployed from orbit, the module's three rocket engines propel it into the atmosphere; these rockets shut down and the missiles themselves are released about twelve seconds prior to impact, finding individual targets and detonating simultaneously. The total time from launch to detonation is about one minute. It is unknown if the other 304's have this weapon system and a bomb bay. 'Known 304s' 'America, United States Of' *U.S.S. "Daedalus" (Decommissioned & Scrapped'')'' *U.S.S. "Odyssey" (Decommissioned & Scrapped'')'' *U.S.S. "Apollo" (Recommissioned - Pegasus Training Vessel.) *USS "George Hammond" (Recommissioned - Milky Way Training Vessel.) *U.S.S. "Ajax" *U.S.S. "Theseus" *U.S.S. "Odysseus" *U.S.S. "Perseus" *U.S.S. "Romulus" *U.S.S. "Julius Caesar" *U.S.S. "Scipio Africanus" *U.S.S. "Pompeius Magnus" *U.S.S. "Octavius Augustus" 'Australia, Commonwealth Of' *H.M.A.S. "William Rooke Creswell" Canada, Commonwealth Of *H.M.C.S. "Henry Crerar" 'China, People's Republic Of' *P.L.A.N. "Sun Tzu" (Decommissioned & Scrapped'')'' *P.L.A.N. "Sun Tzu" II *P.L.A.N. "Mao Zedong" 'England, Scotland, Wales & Northern Ireland, United Kingdom Of' *H.M.S. "Richard Cœur de Lion" *H.M.S. "Arthur Pendragon" 'France, Republic Of' *F.S. "Charlemagne" *F.S. "Napoléon Bonaparte" 'German, Federal Republic' *F.G.S. "Otto von Bismarck" *F.G.S. "Carl von Clausewitz" 'Israel, State Of' *I.N.S. "David" (דָּוִיד) *I.N.S. "Jonathan" (יְהוֹנָתָן Yəhōnāṯān) 'Russian Federation' *R.F.S. "Korolev" (Destroyed) *R.F.S. "Georgiy Zakharov" *R.F.S. "Ivan Ignatyevich Yakubovsky" 'South Africa, Republic Of' *S.A.S. "Percy Sonn" *S.A.S. "Magnus Malan" *BC-304 Mk I *BC-304 Mk II *BC-304 Mk III Category:BC-304 Category:BC-304s Category:Battlecruiser Category:Battlecruisers Category:304 Category:304s Category:Daedalus Category:Daedalus Class Category:Cruiser Category:Cruisers Category:Carrier Category:Carriers Category:Deep Space Carrier Category:Deep Space Carriers Category:Mothership Category:Motherships